planetariafandomcom-20200214-history
Europans
Europan Biology The Europans are frog like creatures that live on the 2nd largest, and coldest moon of Jupiter, Europa. The have long fingers and toes to stretch up to a foot, possibly longer. They have thick yet short necks and usually have lots and lots of spots on their backs to protect themselves from their one predator. They could have extremely large eyes, with eyelid thickness (lipid) up to a half-foot or yard. Any possible Europan could have bith markings as scars or other such artificial (non-injury) cuts. A normal Europan has really tough yet smooth skin. Before Earthens/Humans began to learn about the other species within the solar system, Europans were technologically disadvantageous against the Jupitans that used to hunt them for the skin and meat. Since that, they have stopped their wars. Europan Culture and Sociology Europans have a fanciful and elegant culture along with cooking, artwork, and many more. Europans livee within family groups and do not usually separate. Yet, once a child Europan grows to the age of 17, they are legally out of their parents' grasp. They do not hunt like wild Plutonians or Ancient Jupitans but in a civilized way by farming on the marshes and killing livestock. The Europans having such incredicle intellectuality have been known to cause many civil wars with themselves, causing many a war. The Europans have split into many parts of the known moon and are now warring kingdoms or countries/provinces. Aggro Marshanns: Aggro Marshanns believe in all war and do care for death. They do not celebrate birthdays or funerals, and/or weddings because the religion they force is crucial to celebrating all things not war. Zenoians: Zenoians practice peace and living in the mountains of the marsh. They have freed culture to celebrate and freed religion to practice. They belivee that the meditation soothes the very small semi-volcano/mountain to stop the freezing water. Yttriums: Yttriums practice the state of mining and working for a job, plus hiking your boots up your legs (which they do not wear) and working as hard as you can. Their most abundant resource in the area of the planet is Yttrium. DiÅdías Hoplés: The DiAdias Hoples are people who are more civilized and modern. They are very urban and have the most Mongolian style like skyscrapers in which they work in. –––––––––––––– The Europans one and main predator is the Calid. A Calid is a green bear like creature that acts in a specific way which minds the eye to hallucinate in a psychedelic manner. A Calid does not usually affect a Europanss vision, do to their large minds and eyes with many a filter. Abilities Chi Jump: A Chi Jump is a manifestation of power which allows a single Europan to just over 3 football fields long. This power only affects the Europan in small ways such as thigh twitching in a temporary manner. After the jump, a Europan will be able to have an adrenaline rush which you will read below in another ability. This ability occasions in small and slim chances and/or times, emaning to have probably once in about 2-5 years. Post-Jump Adrenaline: After the Chi jump, a Europans' thighs are moving so fastly that the creature will be able to run over 6 miles in 20 minutes. (As considered for a deletion since it is not a natural ability, but such as a post dramatic ability.) Aliam Visionem: Only about once a year, a Europan will enter someones' vision through force and/or choice and will be able what they see without seeing in their own vision.